As Though it Were Inevitable
by TwirlsWrites
Summary: An AU story deviating from after the London Episode. When his daughter decides to attend school in D.C, Jack Hodgins knew that it was inevitable that his past would catch up with him, but he didn't think it would be so soon. Parker/OC-Lucy Hodgins.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Hodgins was 19 when she first met Parker. He was 6 years older than she was; she met him after accidentally bumping into him on the sidewalk outside of the Lincoln Memorial. Well… that was a lie, she had actually been tumbling down the steps... thinking that it probably wasn't a good thing to leave a red stain on the gorgeous monument when she was caught. She'd lived in D.C for about a year then, just starting her sophomore year at George Washington University when she realized she'd never seen the sights of D.C.

"Are you okay?" he'd asked worriedly. She had just stared at him, blushing instantly. Parker was tall, with curly bronze hair and worried brown eyes. When she didn't reply he got even more worried, "Hold on! I'll call 911!" he exclaimed, whipping out a cell phone. That spurred Lucy to talk.

"No! Sorry, I'm fine…" she said, blushing again.

After that, they had talked for awhile and soon started going out. It was about two years later was when Lucy's father, Jack, moved to D.C.

She drove to meet him, using the patented insane driving methods ever D.C.-er needed to know and gave him a giant hug, "DAD!" she exclaimed happily, "Did you move out here just to be close to me?" she teased, Jack just smiled, hugging his daughter close. The family had always had a house out in D.C, but Lucy could never remember going there at all. It was huge, much bigger than even the main building of the apartment complex they lived in back home.

"So dad, what do you want to see first? The Jeffersonian, the White House, the FBI building? I haven't seen those yet." She said as an afterthought, "But I hear they're really cool. The Jeffersonian has this huge lab in it – I'd bet you'd love it! With your credentials I bet they'd let you go in and see it." She said. Hodgins laughed nervously.

"That's alright hon, I did used to live here you know." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I know... How about dinner?"

While his daughter drove, Jack watched the landscape of D.C roll by, and turned to look at his daughter instead as they passed the Jeffersonian. She was only about 5'5", if that. And she had inherited his brown hair, though it wasn't as curly as his own. Her eyes were the same color as his, but despite their matching color, her eye the exact same shape as her mother's. Jack's eyes flickered back to where they had passed the Jeffersonian seconds before.

"Lucy, there's already someone at this table." Hodgins said warily. Lucy blushed and went up to the man, who gave her a hug, causing Hodgins' dad-alarms to go off. Who was this punk, and why did he look so familiar?

"Dad. This is Parker, he's my boyfriend." Jack's eyes narrowed in his "meerkat" as he searched his memory from where he could have met this guy. He looked so familiar.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." The boy stuttered.

"Nice to meet you too mister…" Jack trailed off. The identity of the man suddenly became clear as Parker said it.

"Booth… I'm Parker Booth." Jack's eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh… awesome to meet you." Hodgins said after a long pause, "So… what do you do for a living?"

"I just got my doctorate in Psychology." Parker said with a smile. Jack's eyebrows shot into his hairline – a Psychologist? No wonder he seemed so much like Sweets.

"Really? Lucy tells me that your stepmother is a scientist. From what I've learned through working with them, the two don't seem to mesh well." Parker let out a deep, all around booth-laugh.

"Yeah, but one of my non-blood uncles is a Psychologist and I spent a lot of time around him, he must have rubbed off." Parker explained, "So you've worked at a lot of the big labs?"

"Oh, yeah." Hodgins said, suddenly looking nervous, "I'm an entomologist… that means-"

"Bugs and slime." Parker finished with a nod, "yeah- and the Jeffersonian Bone, I mean - my step-mother has one on her team. He always kind of freaked me out."

"Really? What's his name?" Hodgins asked.

"Oliver Parson, I think…" Parker said, trailing off as Jack wracked his brain trying to place the name, "I don't know him as much as I know the rest of the staff." He said with a shrug, "maybe you should work there." He joked with a laugh. Hodgins let out a giant awkward laugh.

"Anyway, so Parker… did you grow up here?" Hodgins asked

"Yep. Born and raised in D.C!" Parker said proudly, "I plan on working in the FBI building, or maybe opening my own practice."

"The next Sweets." Hodgins acknowledged before realizing his slip, "I mean… Sweet!" he said with a smile. Parker and Lucy exchanged a suspicious glance, "So… do you play any sports?"

* * *

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Booth." Lucy said nervously

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Brennan, I don't believe in taking a husband's last name." Temperance said, whilst still smiling and shaking Lucy's hands. Lucy promptly flushed bright red, and Temperance and Seeley stood and walked into the kitchen.

"You kids just make yourselves comfortable; we'll grab you some snacks." Booth paused a moment. He had tried running Lucy through the database the other day, but had gotten nothing, "Lucy, what was your last name? Harper, wasn't it?"

"Oh no, my last name is Hodgins." There was a large crash in the kitchen, and Booth looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. Parker and Lucy exchanged a look.

"Dad-" Parker started.

"What was that hon?" Booth yelled loudly, before turning to walk into the kitchen after Bones.

"What's wrong with my name?" Lucy asked worriedly, "Do you think it's the name of one of the psycho killers they captured awhile back?"

"It's alright babe, I'm sure it just sounds familiar." Parker assured her, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"So, do you live-" Bones started, coming into the room. Parker and Lucy hopped apart, "Oh, it's alright you two. We know that young people today have open sexual relations."

"BONES!" squeaked Parker, both him and Lucy (and Booth who had followed her in afterward) turned bright red.

"What? You two have been dating for about a year, and you're meeting the other parents, it's perfectly acceptable that you've had sex."

"BONES!" exclaimed Parker again, Booth joining in this time.

"So, Lucy, Are your parents from here?" Temperance asked, sipping her tea while the other three merely gazed at theirs awkwardly.

"My Dad is, but I'm not sure about my mom." Lucy said, her ears turning red again, "I was just raised by my Dad in New York City."

"Oh that's interesting, what does your dad do?" Booth asked, swirling his tea around.

"He's an entomologist." Lucy said.

"Did your father ever remarry, or date again?" Bones asked calmly, sipping her tea again. Lucy blinked in confusion.

"N-not really." She said, "My Dad's always afraid that women are just using him for his money, so he hardly ever dates."

"Oh, I see." Bones said, sipping her tea again with a poorly disguised smirk, causing Lucy and Parker to exchange another look.

"Does your father have anymore kids?" Bones asked. Lucy stared and stuttered for a second.

"Hey Bones, why don't we go check on the food?" Booth asked, standing and pulling Bones into the kitchen.

"Booth, why'd you do that? I didn't get to ask her if she knew about her Mom." Bones whispered angrily, "does she know Angela?"

"Bones. If she had, we'd know of it?" Booth said, "Stop interrogating the girl, it's obvious that you're freaking her out, she already came in totally intimidated!"

"Really?" Bones asked with a smirk.

"Totally. And stop embarrassing Parker." Booth added.

"What! How am I embarrassing him?" Bones asked, looking surprised.

"All the Sex talk!" Booth told her sternly.

"Booth! Sex is a natural thing, and in a modern society sex is a normal test to decide whether you've got a suitable mate."

"BONES!" squeaked Booth, "that. That's what I'm saying. Stop that! You're traumatizing the poor kid."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Parker and Lucy were discussing Seeley and Temperance's strange behavior.

"My step-mom has never dropped anything as long as I've known her." Exclaimed Parker in a quiet voice, "I'm honestly kind of freaked out."

"Do you think she dated my Dad or something?" Lucy asked, "She jut kept asking about my Dad's dating habits."

"No, Dad and Bones have been together as long as I can remember." Parker said, "But the name Hodgins does sound familiar." Parker's brow furrowed, "I can't remember, I'll ask Aunt Angie or Uncle Sweets." He rationalized, "And then after we could go out to lunch or something, and you could meet them!"

"I've already meet Sweets, honey, but it'd be nice to meet Angela." Lucy told him, "It's a plan then."

"You know, you are absolutely adorable when you get excited." Parker told her, giving Lucy a warm kiss.

"Oooh Mr. Booth, you are being inappropriate in your childhood home." Lucy told him in a joking serious voice. Lucy giggled and kissed him again before pushing him away, "Now we're stopping because your step-mom scares me."

"Oh, Bones doesn't mean anything by it." Parker assured her.

"Why do you call her Bones?" Lucy asked, "I know she's a big anthropologist, but what's the big deal?"

"Oh, that's the name Dad called her when they first met, and that's how I was introduced to her, so it kind of stuck." Parker said, blushing slightly.

"Aww honey, I bet you were so cute as a little kid!" Lucy said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Were?" Parker clarified.

"Don't push it." Lucy giggled, "now shush, you're parents are coming back."

* * *

"Hello, Lance Sweets." Sweets greeted as he answered the phone.

"Sweets, I need a favor." There was a pause.

"Hodgins? Jack Hodgins?" Sweets asked, his voice shocked.

"Yeah." Hodgins said, "Wow, hey! What a Long time! So great to hear from you! Yeah, look. I need to talk to you, but I don't want to go into the FBI building, could I, by chance, meet you somewhere today?"

"Wait, are you in D.C?" Sweets clarified, "Where is little Lucy? Is she with you?"

"Sweets! Hey, Focus! Meeting?" Hodgins said sternly, "Can we say… in one hour at the Hollow Bistro on 61st?"

"Yeah, Sure. One hour at the Hollow Bistro, got it." Sweets said.

"Oh, and tell no one – Some sort of Patient Privacy?" Hodgins said before hanging up.

Sweets glanced at his clock; to get over there he should leave now. Grabbing his coat, he left his office… and promptly ran into Booth, "Sweets, do you have a minute?" Booth asked. Sweets paused.

"Ahh…. No." he stated.

"Well, Parker brought home a new girlfriend." Booth said, "And she's a lot younger than him. But that's not the problem, you see, she –"

"Booth. Look, I need to go somewhere." Sweets said, "I don't want to cut you off, but can I call you when I get back to my office?"

"Where are you going? You're sweating."

"No where!" exclaimed Sweets, "Just a normal meeting with a patient."

"Outside of your office?" Temperance asked from behind Booth.

"What? Oh no… I mean, I'm meeting the kids for lunch and I… got to go." Sweets said, dashing from the area.

"Weird kid." Booth said. He turned to his wife, "want to make out in his office?"

"Sweets, good to see you." Hodgins said, shaking his hand. Shockingly, it was – he'd gone so long without seeing the team other than Zack that even seeing Sweet made him feel awesome. (poor Sweets. We love you so much.)

"Wow!" Sweets said, pulling Hodgins into a man-hug, "How've you been? How's Lucy?"

"I've been good." Hodgins said, "I was working at the Museum of Natural History for awhile, but I moved back down here because Lucy actually goes to George Washington."

"University?" Sweets clarified. Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He drawled, "She's a senior now." His eyes got 'proud-father' expression and he sighed happily, "She's so grown up."

"I know the feeling." Sweets said happily. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet to show Hodgins, "See, that's Alexandra – she's 17. And here's Matthew, he just turned 15."

"Wow." Hodgins said, "Nice." Sweets nodded happily.

"So, why'd you call?"

"Lucy took me out to lunch a few days ago, and she introduced me to her boyfriend—"Hodgins started.

"Ahh and he's a shlump?" Sweets guessed.

"He's Parker Booth."

"Parker's a shlump?" Sweets asked, looking confused.

"No. No one is a shlump. Parker's great, they've been dating for two years actually." Hodgins said, a look of realization crossed over Sweets' face.

"Oh… OH!" he exclaimed, "that's what Booth and Dr. Brennan were talking about." He said in realization.

"Wait- they know?" Hodgins asked worriedly.

"I assume so." Sweets said with a shrug, "I didn't get a chance to talk to them. I assume you're worried because you don't want Lucy and Angela to meet?"

"Would you?" Hodgins asked.

"Probably not." Sweets said agreeably, "but if Parker met you, and then Lucy met Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, then it's probably only a matter of time before Lucy meets the rest of the team, and then when you and they are expected to 'meet' each other." Sweets rationalized.

"I know." Groaned Hodgins, burying his face in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Hah. Booth's a teenager at heart but we love him so. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY OOC-ness. If you want me to write another chapter. Give me a review! And, maybe some advice?

The Time Period is that Hodgins left after the London episode, and came back to adopt Lucy and… well, Hodgins explains it to Parker later. Just reciew and tell me if you'd like another chapter, then you'll know.


	2. Chapter 2

"And what are you not supposed to do?"

"Tell Lucy who her mother is." Sweets and Zack replied loyally.

"I've never told her in the past." Zack pointed out.

"I know, but this is just to make sure."

"It's very likely that she will find out soon in any case." Zack added.

"I know." Hodgins growled.

"You're plan doesn't seem very thorough." he continued.

"Yes, Zack, I realize that."

"and..."

"Zack..." Hodgins interrupted warningly.

"I was just going to remind you that Sweets has already met Lucy when Parker introduced them earlier this week."

"What? Sweets, you didn't tell me?"

"It didn't really come up..." the psychiatrist muttered guiltily.

"You asked how she was doing yesterday."

"A lot can change in a week." Sweets said defensively, "I figured that you would get mad." He leaned forward in his chair, "Also – you were always closer to Booth than myself, why didn't you invite him to what you told Lucy was a 'dinner with old friends'?"

"I think that's rather obvious." Zack offered. They all turned to stare at him. Looking unnerved, he continued, "If Booth were to come, so would Brennan and Cam. Realizing that nearly everyone but herself and Parson were gone, she would ask why. Someone would tell her that they were having dinner with an old colleague, and she would be able to deduce that you were back in town, and she would wonder if Lucy was, and she may finally be compelled to meet her."

"Not quite." Hodgins said after a beat, "If Angela wanted to meet Lucy, she's had plenty of opportunity – I've even told her that Lucy goes to GWU. No, that's not my concern. I'm afraid that Lucy will find out because of how subtle Booth and Dr. B have always been, and then she will be hurt when she finds out that the woman Parker calls 'Aunt Angie' is the same person who tried to put her up for adoption. I mean, the two seem so happy together, I'd hate for the past to get in the way of that."

"You're a good father." Zack said, swirling the water around in his glass.

"You say that as though you're surprised." Hodgins said dryly.

* * *

"Aunt Angie, did you guys ever capture a bad guy named 'Hodgins'?" Parker asked, sliding into the seat opposite his non-biological relative. The reaction was instant. Angela froze, her face going pale as she clutched the edges of her chair as though it were her last hope of life, "Ange?" Parker repeated, worriedly.

"No, Parker… you know the name Hodgins, hon, remember?" Angela said, clearly attempting to sound normal, "He was the entomologist on your Dad and Bren's team until you were about 5." Parker frowned, clearly trying to recall.

"I don't remember him…" Parker said, "that's odd though, Lu said her Dad used to work at the Smithsonian, not here."

"Wait…. Lucy's last name is Hodgins?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Parker said, distracted, "Anyway, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later – thanks!" he called as he strolled from the room. Angela stared at her desk in shock, her face paler than it was when he had first walked in.

Parker strode quickly from the building until he pulled out his phone. Something was suspicious.

* * *

"Hey Parker, what's up?" Jack asked in confusion as he opened the door. Parker looked around the entryway in awe.

"Woah, this place is huge!" he exclaimed, reminding Hodgins very much of Booth as his brown eyes flashed, "What sort of security do you have?"

"I don't really have anything fancy…" Hodgins started awkwardly.

"Really, is that due to a feeling that you do not need to protect it because you have no particular attachment to the elaborate property?"

"Parker, ask Sweets how many times I've slammed the door on him." Hodgins deadpanned.

"You are very much like your daughter, you know that?" Parker said, walking in further, "But that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about – why does Lucy think that you worked at the Smithsonian?"

"Well…" Jack started, "I mean… you remember me? You were, like, five when I left."

"Err, no – I didn't, but when my Dad and Bones met Lu, they acted all funny about her name so I asked aunt Angie about you, and –" at Angela's name, Hodgins froze – much in the same way Angela had when he had mentioned him. Parker filed this away for future reference as Hodgins formulated a response.

"To tell you the truth – I met Lucy's mother while I was working there." He sighed, running a hand through his curly mane, "It hurt me, a lot, when…" he paused, biting his lip, "Did Lucy ever tell you the story of her mother and I?"

"No, she says she doesn't like to talk about it." Parker said quietly.

"Well, come into the den – I'll grab you a beer." Hodgins said, closing the door behind him.

"Quite awhile back, Lucy's mother and I dated… and then we broke up after a controversy and emotions, and… all of that fun stuff." Hodgins started, "After the bad break-up, I took a… rather long vacation in Italy. But, luckily, I decided to come back after only 7months. I missed my job, and my coworkers…" he smirked, "I just wanted everything to get back to normal."

"You say… luckily?" Parker said in confusion.

"Yeah. Luckily because if I hadn't, I probably still wouldn't know about Lucy today." Hodgins said shortly, "Her mother was going to adopt her out, and had just given birth… hours before I got back to D.C., I got to the Jeffersonian, and Booth told me everything."

"My dad?"

"How many Booths do you – oh. Yeah." He said, "Well, anyway – I got to the hospital and confronted her…" he sighed, his trademark blue eyes going foggy with sadness.

"Well, what happened?" Parker asked after a moment or two.

"She yelled, I yelled, she said I had no right, I said I had every right." He paused, "and she said that she was still going to give her up, and I said that if she was going to give up our daughter, it would be to me."

"And she said okay?" Parker finished quietly.

"…yeah." Hodgins said with a sigh, "I mean, naturally there was a ton of legal stuff, and a few 'logic' fights between Dr. B and I when I told her I was leaving, but… yeah."

"Ahh, logic fights – I heard a lot of those in my childhood." Parker reminisced with a smirk.

"In short, Lucy had a tough time when I finally told her that her mother had given her up on her own accord.." he sighed.

"Well, have you tried talking to her Mom, maybe she'd be willing to meet with Lucy, maybe make things… less awkward? I'm sure Bones would flip if you offered to come back."

"Well, I've tried to keep her updated on Lucy's life, but… she's never responded." Hodgins sighed.

"Interesting; Well, I guess I can understand your reasoning… but you do realize that eventually Lucy will find out, right?"

"Everyone keeps saying that." Hodgins muttered.

* * *

"Dad. Where did you work when you lived here?" Lucy asked, storming into her father's house. She stood at the entryway to the den, where He, Zack, and Sweets sat drinking beer (well, Zack had water, but he's working on it). Lucy didn't seem to notice the fact that her boyfriend's closet thing to a role-model was there, or how they all knew each other. Her notice was only on her Dad; her Dad who now looked confused.

"I worked at the Smithsonian, sweetie," He said, "I've told you that."

"Yeah, but you were lying." She responded. Hodgins shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Lucy –" he started.

"No Dad." She stopped him, "Where did you work?" Jack sighed, setting down his beer and running a hand over his face.

"I worked at the Jeffersonian." He said quietly. Lucy let out a frustrated noise and glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"Why would you lie to me? Why would it be such a big deal that you know…" she trailed off, finally noticing the other people in the room. Uncle Zack was fine, but… "Sweets?" she said in confusion.

"Lucy…" Sweets said awkwardly, "…hey."

"Oh my God, you've known him this whole time, haven't you? That time when I'd asked you if you'd ever met Parker's Dad or step-mom through uncle Zack, you just lied!" Lucy was starting to get more and more upset, pacing around the room angrily, "Is there anything else I should know, huh? Is Brennan my Mom? Is Uncle Zack my biological father? Is Jack even your real name?"

"Lucy, calm down." Hodgins said sternly.

"I can't calm down, I got my temper from you!" she shouted before falling into a seat next to Zack.

"Look honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Hodgins said placating, "but there's no reason for you to get so upset."

"Yeah, and to be fair – your Dad and I knew each other a really long time ago, we only started talking again last week when he got into town." Sweets assured her.

"Sweets…" Jack said warningly.

"Last week?" Lucy repeated, "So, like… after you met Parker?" she said, "So… after you met Parker, you decided to talk to a Psychiatrist that you knew when you used to work with his father and step-mom."

"They were more than just colleagues – Booth was actually the back-up best man at your father's wedding." Sweets offered. Both Hodginses shot him a glare and he sat down his beer, "You know, I'm going to go…"

"You were _married_?" Lucy asked with a growl. Hodgins pinched the top of his nose.

"Not… technically," he said.

"It turned out that she was still married to a man in Fiji." Zack informed Lucy from his seat on the couch.

"Who was still…?" Lucy started, "Wait, was the woman my mom?" she asked, her voice growing quiet. Hodgins didn't say anything, just wincing as it all came out in the open, "You mean you had an affair!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, no! Not… technically." Hodgins protested.

"Yes, technically." Zack corrected him, "but no in the practical sense, as she didn't even know her legal spouse's name."

"Zack." Hodgins growled once.

"I'm going to go as well…" Zack decided, standing and following Sweets out the door.

"Well I guess there's no point in telling you about dinner tomorrow so you can meet Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth," Lucy said, frowning at him, "You guys probably exchange Christmas Cards!"

"Lucy, yo-"

"No! I just… I don't see why it's such a big deal." Lucy said quietly. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the floor.

"I didn't… I mean, you're…"

"So I guess you met my Mom when you were working there." Lucy said, starting to piece it together in her brain. Hodgins nodded after a brief moment of hesitation, "and she probably still works there?" another nod, "So… I guess you just don't want her to meet us?" she looked confused, "But you've normally shared a lot of our lives… sent letters and stuff."

"That's not it Luce. It's… her and Parker are close. I didn't want it to effect your relationship with Parker." Hodgins said quietly.

"Dad…" Lucy said, enveloping him in a hug.

* * *

"Hey Dad – are you and Bones free tomorrow?" Parker asked, shifting his cell as he typed.

"I think – Hey Bones! Do we have anything going on tomorrow?" Parker winced as the shout rang through his ear, "No, we're free. Why?"

"Lucy and I planned a little dinner so you and Bones could meet her Dad." As Parker expected, there was silence on the other line for a bit.

"Oh. Uh, well. How about your mom?"

"Mom's still out of town." Parker replied, "So can you make it? It's at 7:00."

"Uhh, sure. Yeah, we can do that. It'll be nice to meet – "

"Dad. I already know you guys knew Dr. Hodgins."

"Oh. Yeah... Well, it'll be great to see him again!" Booth said, obvious relief in his voice.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2! Next up - a dinner of intense awkwardness!

Sorry for the wait, I was a bit disheartened after getting 6 alerts and 2 favs, but only two reviews. And I know, I know, I should be greatful for any input; and I know, I know, I suck at reviewing too. But still.

Anyhow! I think the story overall will be either 3 or 4 chapters, so we're on our way guys! :D


End file.
